


Bring Me Some Water

by MistressofHappyEndings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Established Relationship, M/M, Pure PWP, Shower Sex, Sometime in near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles and a shower - 'nuff said.  Also, a little angst managed to sneak in there, but it's not really that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Some Water

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine.

Derek woke to the sound of running water and slightly off-key singing. One hand randomly patting the empty space beside him, he confirmed what he’d already suspected. Stiles had miraculously beaten him out of bed and had apparently decided on a shower. 

The wolf smiled lazily. After the fight with the imps last night, they both had been too exhausted to do more than fall onto the bed and curl up into unconsciousness together. Considering how much rolling around in the dirt they’d done, it didn’t surprise him at all that the shower was the first place Stiles had headed once he had awakened.

Derek’s smile turned into a lecherous smirk as he stretched amongst their sun-kissed sheets. Of course, getting clean wasn’t the best reason to take a shower, something Stiles knew as well as he did, and neither of them was that tired anymore. That thought uppermost in his mind, Derek rolled out of bed in search of his wayward bedmate.

He crossed the room on quiet feet and crossed the threshold into the bathroom and then just … stopped. Few sights were more beautiful to Derek than the sight of his lover wet and naked and at peace. Sweetest perfection made flesh, and he wondered again what he had done to deserve someone like him.

“Stiles …”

Stiles turned at the whispered word, and the unfettered smile that Derek loved so much curved his mouth. Derek returned the gesture and quickly stripped off to join the other man. Stiles opened his arms. Derek swiftly slid into the warm, wet embrace, his own arms coming up and around the solid body to hold him in return. Stiles sighed softly as he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a welcoming kiss.

Eventually, they had to break apart for air. Stiles’s gold eyes crinkled at the edges in a smile that Derek was too close to see as Stiles nuzzled once against his cheek then pulled back. Blinking through the water streaming down his face, Stiles fished along the narrow shelf and held up a bar of soap and a washcloth. Derek nodded, a knowing grin on his lips, and waited until his lover soaped up the worn cloth. He then turned the tables, snatching the cloth from Stiles’s unprepared hands. He scattered tiny kisses over Stiles’s jaw and lips to still any protests as he slowly stroked over the soft skin. Stiles stopped trying to regain the washcloth and purred under his ministrations like the hedonist he secretly was instead.

Derek paid special attention to every bit of flesh he could reach in the somewhat cramped confines of the shower stall. His mouth followed the path his hand forged down the sleek body, making his way slowly down Stiles’s chest, nipping on breast bone, nosing against hot skin, driving the other man to pant and shift wonderfully against him. Derek let the washcloth fall to the bottom of the stall as his fingers traced designs over the firm abdomen, dabbled briefly around the shallow indent of his navel, then spread out to cradle the narrow hips. He squeezed gently, just to watch the pale flesh redden around his fingertips, then pulled their bodies closer with that grip. He suckled at a nipple, his tongue bathing the sensitive bud in tiny, cat-like licks, making it peak before biting down over it lightly.

Stiles groaned, and Derek heard a dull crack as his head thumped back against the shower wall. The older man hummed in satisfaction, earning another groan, as he sweetly tormented the captive bit of flesh. He spread his hands from Stiles’s hips, circling one around the small of his back and the other around the thick fullness of his erection. Stiles moaned louder at this, thrusting hard into the tight grip, his own hands grasping fistfuls of Derek’s dark hair to keep his mouth exactly where it was.

Contrarily, this was the signal Derek was waiting for to move on. Ignoring Stiles’s complaints, Derek removed both hands and mouth from the desire-flushed body and gently turned Stiles around to face the wall. Stiles obediently raised his arms over his head when encouraged, palms flat against the wet tile. Derek paused a moment to admire the cascade of water over the muscled back before he leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to the junction of Stiles’s neck and shoulder. His own body rocked helplessly into his lover’s pliant form, craving the feel of warm, slippery skin against his. It had been so long since they could indulge themselves like this …

Derek forced himself back before things could end too quickly and fell gracefully to his knees behind Stiles. Stiles shuddered when he realized what his older lover was about to do and spread his legs to give him better access. Derek smiled at his eagerness and decided to tease him just a little. Instead of going straight to his goal, he nuzzled at the base of Stiles’s spine then pressed sucking, open-mouthed kisses against the same patch of skin. At the same time, he slid his fingers up the inside of Stiles’s legs, sweeping in little strokes over the creases at the tops of his thighs where he knew Stiles was very sensitive. Stiles cursed and squirmed demandingly. Finally deciding to give in, Derek used both hands and exposed the puckered entrance to Stiles’s body. He gave it a long, loving lick.

A high-pitched sound somewhere between a whine and a growl escaped Stiles, and he tried to thrust back. There was no single act that made Stiles react faster than this one, a fact that Derek knew very well, so he was prepared for the impatient, almost involuntary move. Fingers digging into the muscular globes of his lover’s ass, he held Stiles still to endure his own leisurely pace. As Stiles writhed and pleaded above him, Derek teased the sensitive opening with broad licks and quick stabs with the point of his tongue until the ring loosened enough for him to sweep inside. Stiles about climbed the wall at this, forcing Derek to wrap an arm around Stiles’s waist to keep him in place as he plundered the dark depths. He smiled again and kept on going.

Once he had Stiles reduced to a trembling bundle of raw nerves, Derek rose to his feet, trailing his tongue up the straight line of his spine until he could nip lightly at the other side of Stiles’s neck. His hands followed a similar path up Stiles’s front, one rubbing circles over his tensed stomach while the other plucked gently at his nipple. With a harsh curse, Stiles looped an arm around the older man’s neck and crashed their lips together in an awkward sideways kiss. Derek moaned and molded himself against his lover’s back, his now aching erection sliding between Stiles’s buttocks in a frustrating tease for them both.

Growling impatiently, Derek whirled Stiles around to face him once more. Stiles needed no encouragement to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck or his legs around the Derek’s waist. After a slight adjustment to their position, Derek slowly pushed his way inside his lover’s body.

A ragged cry of mingled pleasure and pain echoed in the small bathroom as he sheathed himself fully, and suddenly, Stiles’s mouth was on his again, tongue thrusting against his own in a wild, desperate kiss. Derek opened readily to Stiles as Stiles was opened to him and let him vent some of his passion into his mouth. Derek pulled out slightly and rocked back into Stiles’s tight heat. Stiles jerked back from the kiss and groaned against Derek’s throat.

Derek kept to a slow pace, wanting them both to feel every second, every sensation. Stiles gasped quietly against his shoulder as Derek turned his head and whispered directly into his ear. He told him how good he felt in his arms and around his cock; how much he needed him in his life to keep the loneliness at bay; how completely he loved him. 

Stiles pulled back at those last words and stared straight into Derek’s green eyes. It wasn’t something they said often to each other, understanding that it was implied in everything they did; but after so many years of not having anyone to say it to, Derek just liked to say the words sometimes. Stiles didn’t usually say it back, but that was okay, he didn’t have to. Derek knew that he was loved.

Today, though, something had changed. Stiles slid his hands from around his neck and cupped his face instead, an intent look on his face. Puzzled, Derek slowed his pace even more then stopped once he was buried deep inside Stiles. Using the shower wall to keep them together, he reached up and brushed his fingers over Stiles’s hands.

“Stiles …?”

Stiles stared at him a moment longer, then the words just seemed to spill out of him. He told Derek over and over that he loved him, that he needed and wanted him, that he’d be lost if Derek ever left him, please God don’t ever leave.

Derek’s eyes widened at this torrent of words, at the almost panicked way Stiles spoke as if he thought Derek might disappear if he didn’t get them out fast enough. Maybe he’d been wrong; maybe Stiles had needed to hear the words as often as Derek had wanted to say them. He was more than happy to comply. 

He first quieted the frantic tide the only way he could. He pulled Stiles into a deep, possessive kiss. Once he had Stiles’s undivided attention, Derek shifted his hands under Stiles’s thighs and began to move again, faster and with more power, and as he did, he stared straight into his lover’s wide, golden eyes and told him how much he loved him. With each thrust, he reinforced the words with his undeniable presence. Stiles cried out softly with every withdrawal and moaned at every return, but his eyes never left Derek’s face, searching for the truth. 

They were both too strung out physically and emotionally to last much longer. With Derek hitting his prostate more often than not, Stiles didn’t need any other touch to reach his peak. He pushed the fingers of one hand into Derek’s dark hair and brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss as he came between them. Stiles’s orgasm triggered Derek’s own, and with a moan muffled by Stiles’s tongue, he pulsed his release deep inside his lover. 

The two stayed locked together for as long as they could, murmuring promises and endearments between long, lazy kisses. Eventually, though, Derek slipped free of Stiles’s body. He reluctantly stepped back and helped Stiles stand. He then bent down to pick up the discarded washcloth. Stiles already had the soap by the time he straightened back up.

As he soaped the cloth back up, Derek suggested, “How ‘bout we finish this shower and then go back to bed?” 

Stiles smiled. “Sounds good. Especially before Peter and Cora find out we used up all the hot water.”

End.


End file.
